


Birthday is Coming

by sunshineflying



Series: A Song of Trash and Fire [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And by that I mean the food is described in probably unnecessary detail., Flirting, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Though their relationship is brand new, Poe wants nothing more than to celebrate Valentine's Day with his new boyfriend. However, Hux is opposed to celebrating what he calls a "manufactured holiday." They miss their opportunity to make a reservation anywhere that Hux approves of, but Hux comes up with an alternative all his own.Set in the same verse as A Song of Trash and Fire: Ben and Rey Make A Porno (more details on the timeline inside).





	Birthday is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, as you would imagine, happens in February. This actually means it takes place _during_ the events of A Song of Trash and Fire. Official placement is somewhere between chapters 12 and 13, and after Feelings are Coming.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and excitement! We love sharing all these little side stories with you. More to come!

February has always been Hux’s least favorite month. It was bleary, and the novelty of snow has worn off. With February came ice, slush, and sometimes blizzards that reminded him that winter has been around for far too long already. He doesn’t mind the snow, really - in fact, some of his favorite vacation memories were of skiing in Vail as a child, with his mother, before she got sick. But it grew tiring after a very short period of time.

So February? No thank you.

They’re only two days into the month and Poe has already found a way to remind Hux of the number one reason why he hates February.

“So… what do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”

Hux groaned, rolling his eyes though he was aware Poe couldn’t see it. They were curled up in his bed in The Supremacy, Poe nestled in Hux’s arm, face on his chest. He’d shaved recently, but the light hint of beard burn was still clear on Hux’s pale, usually unmarred skin. Hux could feel the heat from Poe’s expectant breath against his collarbone and he really did not know what to say to the question.

“Hello?” Poe prodded. “Did you fall asleep on me, Hugs?”

As if the initial question wasn’t already infuriating enough, Poe went on to use the nickname he’d affectionately begun using for him: Hugs. Like most of Poe’s favorite running gags, he’d come up with the nickname while drunk. They’d been out at Kanata’s with Phasma and a few of her friends (or partners? Hux was unclear. . .) and Poe had wrapped himself around Hux in a rather unflattering manner. Phasma made one comment about Hux and hugs and before Poe knew it, he’d made the decision to call his boyfriend _Hugs_ instead.

“I’m awake.”

Poe pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Hux’s pec and waited for an answer. At least he knew when to have patience. Hux could appreciate that in a partner.

“I’d rather do nothing, if it’s all the same to you. What day of the week is it on, even?”

That drew a chuckle out of Poe. “I knew you’d ask, and it’s on a Thursday. A perfectly acceptable night for a date. If we want a reservation, we need to make a decision like. . . yesterday.”

Hux’s hand was growing cold where it rested on Poe’s shoulder. He’d been absentmindedly tracing circles into Poe’s perpetually warm skin, but he paused, draping his hand over his arm instead. After heaving a sigh in an attempt to quell any irritation within him, Hux spoke. “I don’t understand why you want to celebrate. It’s a completely manufactured holiday.”

“It’s a romantic holiday that I want to spend with my boyfriend,” Poe replied simply. “Is that so wrong?”

Hux glanced at Poe, who was looking up at him with big doe eyes. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Poe grinned. “Nope.”

“If I say I’ll think about it, is that good enough for you for right now?”

Poe rolled onto his side, snaking an arm around Hux’s bare waist. He leaned up to press a kiss to Hux’s jaw, reveling in the feeling of slight stubble growing there. He’d never seen Hux with facial hair, but he couldn’t deny his growing curiosity of what he might look like, scruffy and unkempt.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Poe conceded. “But decide soon, alright? Otherwise the only reservation we’re getting is _McDonald’s_.”

“. . .They don’t take reservations there,” Hux replied. “Besides, I would break up with you if you were to ever take me to a fast food restaurant on any date. Ever.”

Poe laughed. “Oh come on! Fast food dates are fine when it’s spontaneous!”

“You are absolutely insane if you think I would stoop so low.”

In a burst of excitement, Poe propped himself up on one elbow. He rested his hand on Hux’s bare stomach and looked him in the eye as he said, “I would bet you anything that I could find fast food you liked.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You are insane.”

“Alright, how’s this? If I can find fast food that you like, then you go out with me on Valentine’s Day. Like a real couple.”

“We _are_ a real couple.”

The ease with which Hux said that put an odd look on Poe’s face. He tipped his head to the side, not unlike a dog does at certain sounds, and looked at Hux with big brown eyes to match. “Is that a yes?”

Hux nodded, looking mildly annoyed. “Yes. I suppose it is.”

Poe, in all his excitement, leaned in and pressed a playful kiss to Hux’s lips.

As it turned out, Hux really did have exceptional taste in food, meaning that each time Poe brought him fast food for dinner that week (a bet that grew increasingly expensive by the day, Poe learned), Hux had tried it but turned up his nose. Though, to be fair, Poe swore that Hux had _almost_ hesitated before saying he didn’t like the warm subs and gooey oatmeal chocolate chip cookies from Potbelly.

In a gesture that completely shocked Poe, Hux offered to handle the dinner reservation, even though for all intents and purposes, Poe had lost the bet meaning Hux wasn’t obligated to do anything with him on Valentine’s Day. But don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. And to be fair, if anyone could sneak their way onto a Valentine’s Day reservation list at the last minute, it was a Hux. One mention of his name and most restaurants would boot any number of people to appease him. So, Poe accepted the deal and agreed to pick him up.

Or, well, to ride his motorcycle over and promptly get into Hux’s SUV, which he’d recently allowed Poe to begin driving. For not wanting to get too close, Hux seemed to trust Poe with quite a bit.

Poe showed up on Valentine’s day in the best outfit he had - a blue button down shirt under a tan and beige tweed jacket. He had even put on his least wrinkled pair of black pants. His growing beard was trimmed neatly and his hair had been controlled with just the slightest amount of product. He’d worked hard to try to impress Hux. He may not have the fancy expensive clothes, but he could clean up when the occasion called for it.

Their first Valentine’s Day as a couple most certainly called for it.

When he walked into The Supremacy, Poe was surprised by the smell of food. He’d assumed they were going out somewhere nice. Curiously, Poe toed off his shoes and walked further into the house. There in the kitchen stood Hux, not a hair out of place, with food cooking and simmering all over the kitchen. There were two wine glasses on the counter next to a chilled bottle from the wine fridge hidden in one of the cupboards.

At the sound of Poe’s feet padding across the floor, Hux glanced up. His eyes darted to the clock, and then back to Poe. “You’re on time.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Deadpan, Hux responded, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Poe walked to the counter island where Hux stood and unabashedly stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Hux’s cheek. “You’re cooking?”

“I like to cook.”

Poe didn’t know how to respond to that. It was, quite frankly, the most honest confession Hux had ever given him. It seemed so easy for Hux to divulge the information that it took Poe by surprise. Usually, it took quite a bit of poking and prodding to get Hux to open up.

“Well, it smells amazing,” Poe said finally, walking to the countertop where the wine bottle stood, practically begging them to open it.

Hux rifled in one of the drawers and supplied Poe with a bottle opener. He turned back to the stovetop and used a towel as a hotpad as he lifted the lid off the massive red Dutch oven. He put a thermometer in, and when he withdrew it, put the lid back on. It would need a few more minutes. When he’d finished, Hux whipped the towel back, draping it over his shoulder before turning back to Poe. He looked so at home in the kitchen. 

Poe passed a glass of wine to Hux. “Thank you for cooking.”

“It was a rather selfish decision, if I’m being honest with you,” Hux responded, trying to brush the gesture off as something not nearly as romantic as Poe was reading it to be. “I hadn’t cooked in a while. I missed it.”

Poe smiled, shaking his head at the blatantly obvious way in which Hux tried to pass it off as nothing.The aromas in the kitchen swirled around them both, and Poe found himself endlessly curious as to what it was that Hux was making. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Poe wondered. He held the glass of wine, but hadn’t tried it yet. Knowing Hux, the wine would pair perfectly with the meal, so it’d be better to wait.

Hux glanced around the kitchen, and then over to the table in the breakfast nook. “I don’t think so. You could grab silverware if you truly want to do something.”

Poe nodded. After seeing the spread on the table - the placemats, cloth napkins, even a damn centerpiece (though it just always sat there, to be fair) - he had the afterthought that he should have brought flowers, or chocolates, or something. Hux seemed too unaffected for those, but given the massive meal he was preparing for the two of them, it was the least Poe could do, wasn’t it?

But, it was too late now. Poe set to work putting out table settings so they could sit next to each other. The table was too big to sit face to face - Poe thought it would be far too impersonal. He laid the silverware, some waters. . . it looked just as good as any spread in a restaurant. 

“So, what did you make?” Poe asked as he watched Hux turn off the oven and pull out a pan of roasted potatoes.

“Well, potatoes, clearly,” Hux mocked, showing Poe the pan before he set it down on the stovetop.

Poe chuckled. “And in there?” He pointed to the Dutch oven.

“Coq au vin.”

“Cock?” 

Hux looked at Poe, the slightest hint of a smile turning at the corner of his mouth. “I knew you would say that.”

Poe looked pleased with himself. “I never miss an opportunity for a good dirty pun.”

“Well, we had a lifetime’s worth of those in Solo’s porno, so let’s not, shall we?”

Poe pulled two plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Hux. As predicted, Hux plated their dinner very specifically. First the deliciously browned chicken thighs, and then a dark colored juice with onions and roasted carrots in it. On the side, he left a half-moon shape of roasted potatoes. Once that was finished, he allowed Poe to carry them to the table.

Hux joined him a few moments later with two bowls of salad and a warmed loaf of baguette bread, sliced on a neat looking stone cutting board. It was an extravagant spread, the best Poe had seen in years.

“Hux, this looks -”

Poe set their glasses of wine down, and then had a seat at the spot adjacent to where Hux had made himself comfortable. That awkward look had reappeared on his face, so Poe didn’t finish his sentence.

“Just tuck in,” interrupted Hux. He wasn’t prepared for yet another compliment or platitude.

Thankfully, Poe knew when to push, and when not to push. This was a moment in which he knew to just eat, and to enjoy the effort Hux went to for him. 

“Thank you,” Poe said simply, before stuffing a rather large forkful of salad into his mouth.

Hux rolled his eyes, but he was pleased with himself, Poe could tell. And really, that was a gift in and of itself. Hux feeling confident and sure. 

And his cooking? _Impeccable_. The flavors were outstanding, and the chicken was cooked to perfection, with a nice crispy skin but a wonderfully moist meat. Had Poe known that Hux held this kind of talent within him, he never would have pressed the fast food issue, or suggested they make dinner reservations. No, this was the best food Poe had ever eaten, and he was most certainly hopeful that there were more Hux-made meals in his future.

When Hux handed Poe another slice of baguette, after he’d eaten his chicken down to the bone and scarfed down all the potatoes, Poe had to hesitate. “I don’t think -”

With a coy look on his face, Hux asked, “Too much?”

“You never should have cooked for me.” Poe took a sip of his wine. “Now that I know how talented you are in the kitchen, I’m always going to want you to do the cooking.”

Hux sipped at his own wine, watching Poe over the rim of the glass. After swallowing, he replied, “You have to earn it.”

“Yeah, okay, but I thought I _lost_ this bet?”

“You did,” Hux agreed. “And because of that, we didn’t make dinner reservations.”

Poe looked at Hux blankly. “I assumed that meant no Valentine’s Day plans.”

Hux shrugged. “I very rarely have excuses to cook, and I had the time this week. That’s all.”

It was apparent to Poe that there was no use in asking any more questions, because this riddle was indecipherable. Hux was making absolutely no sense. “Should we clean up, or. . .?” Poe asked, his gaze darting to where the staircase and Hux’s bedroom was.

“No,” Hux shook his head. “If you want to know the real reason why I was alright with cooking tonight, it’s because the cleaners come tomorrow. If I leave it, they’ll clean it up.” 

Poe snorted with laughter. “Of course. That’s the only reason.”

“Choose your next words carefully,” Hux warned.

Yet his hand had just rested on the table, and their fingers brushed oh so lightly. Poe watched the way Hux’s lithe, pale hands looked compared to his calloused tanned skin. They were so very different, not just in background but also appearance. He loved the contrast, the way they formed perfect complements of each other.

Poe lifted a finger and grazed it gently against Hux’s. It was the stupidest little dance in the world, if Hux was being absolutely honest, but yet he loved it. Poe’s touch made his heart do something stupid, made him forget all the reasons he hated February fourteenth.

He hooked his fingers beneath Poe’s and took his hand. They didn’t need to speak; both knew what was coming next, knew what they wanted.

Poe kept things slow and romantic the whole time - as had been the trend lately, and Hux was shockingly okay with it - holding Hux’s hand as he felt his whole body tremble as he came. Poe caressed every inch of skin he could reach, even after he’d pulled out and tied off the condom. Hux was a mess, cum splattered all over his abdomen.

Instead of wiping it up, Poe knelt beside Hux on the bed and leaned over, tongue lapping up each and every droplet, including those that were left at the tip of his cock. Hux shuddered, a hand flying to Poe’s head, trying to coax him away. He was too sensitive for that, as hot as it may be to watch. 

As Poe rolled onto his back and laid against the pillows, Hux sank down a little lower beneath the blankets. This was a new development for them, and Poe couldn’t help but feel incredibly curious. Hux seemed to want to be cuddled, rather than doing their usual semi-informal arm-around-the-shoulders thing where Poe slept on Hux’s chest until he drooled and got gently pushed away sometime in the night.

No, this was Hux deliberately scooting down and avoiding Poe’s eyes as he tried to position himself at his side. His hair was feather-soft as it brushed Poe’s shoulder, and he held his arm out to allow Hux to get comfortable. It was always weird, being the one who was held in this position, because the arm against the mattress was never in a comfortable position. Ever. It was just science.

Hux seemed to catch on to that fact as soon as he rolled onto his side, if his sigh of disappointment was any indication. When he seemed to find a spot that worked for him, Hux settled in Poe’s embrace, his cheek pressed against Poe’s pec. He could hear his heart racing, and knew his own matched the pace.

Poe didn’t ask questions; he didn’t think Hux wanted that. Instead, Poe just gently rubbed his thumb up and down Hux’s bare bicep. He turned his head and ghosted the softest of kisses against Hux’s forehead but again, said nothing, even though there were a million words on the tip of his tongue. 

“Today was my birthday.”

The confession is soft, barely heard against Poe’s chest, but it’s there, and it’s something. It’s _a lot_ of something. 

“Hux…”

“I didn’t tell you because it’s the worst possible day to be born on, not to mention I hate gifts. Besides, birthdays lose any meaning after twenty-one.”

Poe sighed and craned his neck in an attempt to catch Hux’s eye. Hux was pointedly staring at the wall nearest to their feet, across the room where Poe’s eyes couldn’t meet his own. After a moment, Poe decided to squirm out from underneath Hux to lay facing him in the bed. Hux looked sour.

“You said a lot there that I disagree with, but I’m not going to argue with you.”

Hux glanced up at Poe, eyes flashing a warning that he wanted to be argumentative. Poe pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s lips to keep him from saying anything stupid. “All I want to say,” Poe whispered. Another kiss. “Is happy,” another kiss, “birthday.” 

He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t look to see how Hux would react; Poe just kissed him again and let one of his hands slide down Hux’s side until he embraced him around the waist. Softly, Poe’s mouth moved against Hux’s, keeping the kisses tender and sweet until Hux finally relaxed again. 

They kissed until Poe had to break for a yawn. Hux didn’t bother opening his eyes as he laid back on the pillow, his lips puffy and _gorgeous_ , if Poe did say so himself. “Hey, roll over,” Poe whispered, his hand ghosting over Hux’s hip.

Hux was just tired enough to comply without argument, so he did just that, rolling so his back was to Poe’s front. It was the first time they’d cuddled like this, but it seemed oddly fitting given the occasion. Poe didn’t even feel silly, though he lacked several inches of height compared to the man he was now spooning. “Goodnight, Hux,” Poe whispered into his shoulder. “Happy birthday.”

He pressed the softest of kisses to Hux’s pale skin, smiling as Hux replied in kind. “Goodnight, Poe.”


End file.
